The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEOE05118’.
The new Osteospermum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis, not patented. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif. in April, 2003. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.